January-June 2013
Polls I think I got most of the polls down! Usually it's just a random HTML run-on that you can find in the 'Source' section of the editing area. Bran bran626 (talk) 01:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Bran_Bran626 Oh yeah! I can do that, hmm....maybe their favorite section of the U-17 or something...subjects like this are actually pretty hard to be concrete on. I'll get back to you in a couple hours, hahaha In the end I'm still a bit wishywashy as to what a good poll would be, because I was thinking about asking people opinions on something about the U-17 arcs, but I don't really read the New Prince of Tennis and I don't know if asking about the original series could be bland. Ahhhh help meeee Bran bran626 (talk) 00:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You definitely have a strong point when you're referring to the bland options and whatnot from previous examples. Thank you for pointing that out since I'm still new to the wikia! I think that the proposal to set opening/closing songs polls on the landing page, along with the various options possible will definitely bring about a more interesting collection of results. However...I'm just a bit worried about the number of people who remember the endings/opening songs? There's been a lot, hahahaha. That said, I'll start working on the polls! Thank you so much for the thoughtful responses (and all the music pages/updates as well)! Bran bran626 (talk) 02:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, I didn't even see your P.S.; but thank you! I hope it doesn't look too cartoon-y with all of the bold colors and whatnot, but the polls are running on the bottom of the page! Hopefully people's attention spans long enough to see them. Bran bran626 (talk) 03:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! I didn't even notice how many poll results we got! Wonderful days~ wonderful! wonderful! wonderful day-ay-ay-ayyy-ay-ay-ay-aysssss And it's all thanks to you for implementing the idea for in the first place. Next time it should be... Who should've won the National Tournament? We could give a list of schools within the NT including Seigaku and see who everyone thinks is the true winner from the arc. Bran bran626 (talk) 13:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ??? This is how it looks on my browser on 100% Zoom: @__@ Maybe it looks distorted on other resolution sizes/browsers? Oh shoot, that probably means all the other boxes are distorted as well... Bran bran626 (talk) 16:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I think it's because I have adblockers on, so many that's what's shifting the columns a bit. I tried to to chuck the polls down, but for some reason it's not working. Ah well, at least we're getting a better look on how many people do come on here! Bran bran626 (talk) 19:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Prince of Tennis Music Your work on the CDs and stuff is awesome haha Airgrimes (talk) 16:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha thanks. Since I can't be bothered doing episodes, music it is! :P Chinkycandie (talk) 01:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Main Page *Good morning! Yeah, there's lots that I wanted to do with the main page, especially the music link on there as well, but I wanted AirGrimes' permission before I did anything and so far he hasn't replied back...in months... I'll probably work on it today or tomorrow once I get the time to do so! Also, you can track the music category tag or whatever you're tagging it on, and usually sorting it by 'Recently Edited' will help you find the pages you've created easier~ Bran bran626 (talk) 14:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive